


Natural (Phan)

by InvisibleLee



Series: YouTuber Shorts [2]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleLee/pseuds/InvisibleLee
Summary: It had always felt natural.





	

_Phil's P.O.V_  
  
It was completely natural for Dan and I to live together. It was as if we were meant to be flatmates our whole lives, like if we weren't, our existences were futile and pointless. That's what it felt like. Natural. Destiny. All very cheesy, but still.  
  
The only problem was that my mind liked to turn that thought into more. I wasn't sure why, honestly. I didn't love Dan as more than a dear friend, someone I was extremely comfortable with. But my mind liked to take normal things that Dan might say, like a teasing, "You know I love you," into meaning more, which it didn't. We'd only been friends for well over three years. There was simply no way he felt that way, just as I didn't.  
  
At least, I thought not.  
  
Slowly, though, it began to dawn on me that the way Dan sometimes reacted to what I'd say or do wasn't exactly the way you would to someone you considered as a simple friend. He made a lot of dirty jokes, and if I ever made one, he would blush like mad. While it was amusing for me, it was also worrisome. Dan couldn't like me. He may have, but it was off-limits or something. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by rejecting him or something. I couldn't say I didn't like the idea that he might love me, but I couldn't say that I returned those feelings even the least bit. I loved him more as a brother might, or just friends who act like siblings.  
  
In any case, it was totally natural that we would watch a movie on the couch close together, almost cuddling but not quite. That was almost part of the foundation of our friendship, the closeness we could have without it being awkward. Sometimes it could get a tad awkward, but tonight, it just felt peaceful and perfectly _right_.  
  
I had no clue what we were watching, I was so absolutely tired, but it appeared Dan was even more exhausted than myself. He leaned against my left shoulder as he watched, and the next thing I knew, he was breathing rhythmically and slowly, surely asleep. I watched his face as he fell asleep right on me, surprised. He should have told me he was this tired! I'd have gone against the movie idea if I knew he wanted to sleep. But as I watched his peaceful expression, I felt a smile creep up onto my lips. I could let this one time slide, I supposed.  
  
My eyes wandered over his face, admiring his slightly tanned skin, envious of the pretty complexion. Dan was far better-looking than he gave himself credit for. My skin, in comparison to his, was like comparing a tulip to dandelion, the difference obvious, the tulip, Dan, so perfect in comparison to the dandelion, myself. Dan would never believe it if I told him that, so I never brought it up.  
  
His hair was a bit messier than usual, and his eyes were closed, his long lashes standing out a tad. His lips curved slightly up as he smiled in his sleep, making my own smile turn more prominent. Without a thought, my hand reached up and I began to stroke his messy hair, runningy fingers through it. Strangely, I didn't feel awkward or embarrassed about it at all -- it felt totally natural. I caressed his head as I smoothed his hair, almost as a mother does to her child.  
  
Suddenly, Dan shifted and he clung to me, burying his face in my chest. I didn't even blink at this reaction. Again, the closeness felt inviting, warm, as though this was how it was meant to be.  
  
But that coin had another side.  
  
Something in my brain recognized something as off. The way the pressure made my stomach feel a little tingly. The way my hand never seemed to stop running through Dan's hair. The way I sniffed a little into his hair, inhaling the comforting scent that was simply Dan. This was all toonatural. Friendships were not normally like this. Friends did not cuddle during movies. Friends did not stroke each other's hair. Friends did not recognize the other's scent. So what did that mean?  
  
I was in love with Dan.  
  
Okay, I wasn't so sure it was love. I'd much prefer to call it strong feelings. But I had strong feelings for him, because I was acting in a similar way that he did to me. As a matter of fact, I could remember moments where I'd blushed deeply at a compliment he would pay me, or I would feel my heart speed up when I saw him in the mornings. I gave a soft sigh, and Dan stirred in my arms, startling me from my thoughts. I would have attempted to untangle myself, but he awoke to quickly.  
  
"Phil...?" he murmured as he leaned back to look at me, drowsiness making his words slow, making him seem a bit cuter than normal. I frowned inwardly at me easy recognition of how cute he actually was. Had I always seen him this way? I smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, Dan?" He looked around.  
  
"Are we-- am I dreaming?" he asked quietly, clearly confused by our current position. I ran my fingers through his hair once more, amazed by its softness.  
  
"No," I replied, "I don't think so." He frowned.  
  
"Why are we...cuddling?" he asked, hesitating on the word. I looked into his eyes for a moment, nearly losing myself in the beautiful orbs.  
  
"Because we are," I answered finally, making him roll his eyes, though he smiled. Then he turned serious.  
  
"C-can we stay like this?" he said quietly. I smiled.  
  
"Of course," I said quickly. He smiled shyly at me and buried his face in chest again, making me chuckle. He was just so cute. I couldn't help it anymore. I lifted his chin with my finger, and he blushed, looking at me nervously.  
  
"Phil, what--" I cut him off by placing my lips over his, not thinking twice. After a brief moment, he melted into me, missing me back softly, his lips moving in synch with my own. It felt so right. Natural. Meant to be. I flicked my tongue across Dan's bottom lip, going with my heart, with what felt natural to me. He opened his mouth quickly and I darted my tongue inside, tangling with his. His arms wrapped around my neck as he shifted, and I explored his mouth, running against his tongue every chance I got, until we had to pull away for breath. He leaned his forehead against mine as he smiled at me.  
  
"I love you, Phil," he murmured. I smiled back, pecking his lips, my own swollen like his from our heated kiss.  
  
"I love you, too, Dan," I replied, the phrase slipping out easily, naturally, as if there was no one else that could ever deserve it more, as if those three words were created for Dan and Dan alone.


End file.
